


time (has brought your heart to me)

by sarcastic_fina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Skinny!Steve, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1943 when Darcy Lewis enters his life like a whirlwind, full of chaos and mystery. In the wake of every fly-by meeting, the hope of something more plants roots in his heart, until there's no going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The carnival was loud, almost too much so, and Steve had lost Bucky somewhere in the crowd. He had a bag of stale popcorn in hand that he was really beginning to regret and a headache biting at the edges of his temples. It wasn't too often he and Bucky got to go out like this though. Buck was usually working, trying to help keep them afloat, and money was always a little short. The last big splurge was Coney Island last month, and he wouldn't be forgetting it any time soon, but he'd had his fill of the carnival and really just wanted to head home and get some sleep. Life had other plans, though.

“Kiss me, quick!”

Steve blinked at the hurried voice and turned to face it. "I’m sorr—?” Before he could finish, his mouth was soon occupied by a pretty brunette’s, his arms held out in surprise. 

“Try not to look so confused, huh?” she mumbled against his lips, drawing his hands down to her hips before she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers gently playing with his hair.

“Little hard... when I’m actually... very... confused... miss...” he said in between kisses, his fingers tightening around the fabric of her dress. She had a soft mouth and the flick of her tongue against his teeth made his gut tighten up pleasantly. 

“Consider it a favor.” She sucked on his bottom lip, opening her eyes to see him. Bright blue and framed with long, dark lashes. “Had a tail I needed to lose.” She peppered kisses across his cheek. “Unsavory types.” She nipped at his neck and he jumped a little. With a light laugh, she murmured, “You never had a girl get fresh with you before?” 

“Not without a little more warning,” he said, stretching his fingers out against her waist, absently worried that he might've wrinkled the fabric. “Who was following you? Can you point ‘em out?” His eyes darted around the carnival, looking for anybody who might stand out, expecting menacing faces or the big, burly types he’d seen pummeling people in alleyways. But there were a lot of people and nobody was jumping out at him. 

“Don’t go looking for them, we’re trying not to get caught here. That’s the whole point of this, remember?” 

“Can’t say I got much of an explanation before you were plantin’ one on me,” he reminded, brow raised. 

“Now is that anyway to talk to your temporary girl?” She grinned and swooped in for another quick kiss. One he returned, because he was a gentleman, or that was the excuse he would give later. “You’re a real life saver, I mention that?” 

“I didn’t even get your name.” His gaze dropped to her lips, her lipstick smeared a little, and he reached up to right it with his thumb. “I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.” 

“Darcy Lewis,” she said, kissing the edge of his thumb. She looked past his shoulder then and eyed the area. “I really should get going. Thanks for your help though, handsome.” She untangled her arms from his neck and then chucked his chin with her fingers. “And for the kiss.” 

As she walked off, he turned to watch her go, brows hiked high, a strange sense of contentment mixed with confusion rolling around inside him. 

“Who was that?” 

He turned his head to find Bucky walking over, smirking like he caught the whole show. 

“Uh, Darcy Lewis,” he said, scratching a finger behind his ear. “She was running away from something, needed a cover, found me.” 

“Yeah? She sure did all right.” He eyed Steve’s mouth. “You got a little something there.” He motioned to his own lips. “Feisty one, ain’t she?” 

“Yeah, she was that.” He wiped at his mouth, staring at the lipstick on his palm a moment.

“Pretty too.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I noticed.” 

“You gonna find her?” 

“What for? She wasn’t serious about it.” He tucked his hands into his pockets. 

“Trust me. There are other ways to hide; she didn’t have to kiss you that much or that thoroughly.”

Steve shuffled his feet a little. “You think?” 

Clapping his shoulder, Bucky nodded. “I do.” 

Steve half-smiled then, running a hand through his hair. He wondered if he’d see her again. He hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't look back."

“Don’t look back.”

Steve startled as an arm slipped through his as he walked down the sidewalk, mind a world away on an art project that was due the next morning. The woman beside him was smiling cheerfully, but there was tension around her eyes and her hand was squeezing his forearm a little tightly. “Darcy?” 

She nodded. “You remember.” 

“Can’t say I have too many dames kissing me on the fly. That’s one for the history books.” 

“Be sure to write home to mom about me,” she murmured distractedly.

He rubbed a suddenly sweaty palm on his pants and then let his eyes wander around. “Same people chasing you?” 

“Mmhmm.” She leaned into him, real casual like, as if they were a lot more familiar than they were. Then again, he was intimately acquainted with her mouth in ways he wasn’t familiar with a lot of people. “It’s been a busy week.” 

“They’ve been tailing you all week?” He frowned. “Just what kind of trouble are you in?”

“Why? You wanna save me, Rogers?” She grinned at him knowingly, a strange sparkle to her eye.

“Do you need to be saved?” he wondered seriously. 

She let out a breathless little laugh, her head ducked. “I just need to get home. That’s all.” Her voice was wistful and sad and her good humor faded quick. Shaking it off, she looked up at him. “Where’re you headed? I’m not interrupting, am I?” 

“Nowhere specific. Just trying to clear my head. I’ve got a painting due, but I’ve been blocked for inspiration for a while now.” 

She hummed, fingers absently stroking at his arm. “What usually inspires you?” 

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Sometimes things just click into place. Could go for a walk, see something, and the next thing I know, I’ve got a brush in my hand.” 

“Yeah?” She reached up, tucked her loose, dark hair behind her ear. She didn’t wear it in the same fashion most dames did, but it always looked soft and windswept. “I know someone like that. Draws more than he paints these days. But once he gets it in his head, it’s hard to get him to focus on anything else.” She smiled fondly, her eyes down. 

“You got a fella back home?” he blurted, and then winced at his abrupt query. “Uh, sorry. I didn’t... You don’t have to answer that.” 

Darcy’s smile was warm and gentle as she looked up at him, and he felt it spread through his chest like a low burning fire. “I got a fella in front of me.” 

He swallowed tightly, felt a flush warm the tips of his ears. “Listen, Darcy... I was thinkin'—”

She went still suddenly, her eyes turned off to the side. “I have to go.” Her fingers squeezed his arm as she looked up, her eyes frantic but serious. “Don’t chase me. I mean it. You’ll want to, it’s just your nature, but you need to stay back.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but she shook her head. 

“Just trust me.” She reached up, popped a kiss to his cheek, and said, “I hope you find your inspiration,” before she ran off down the street, ducking and weaving through people. 

He stared after her, an itch in his feet to give chase. He remembered the look in her eyes though, the desperation that he listen to her. Steve wasn’t so good at taking direction; he generally went against the grain. But there was something in her face, something that warned him, and even though it gnawed at his last nerve, he tried not to fight it. 

That said, when he got home, the only thing his fingers were willing to paint were pretty blue eyes full of mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need to stop meeting like this.”

“We need to stop meeting like this.”

Steve turned abruptly, relief swamping him. “Darcy! You’re okay!”

“Course I am.” She pushed off the brick wall she’d been leaning against, one leg propped behind her, and sauntered toward him. Her arm slid through his before she turned them to keep walking. “Don’t worry. We’re not running from anyone today. At least not so far.” 

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. “Shouldn’t you get help for that? I can walk you over to the station, file a report...”

She snorted. “And tell them what, exactly? Some nameless goons are chasing me? They can’t do much with that.” With a sigh and a shrug, she shook her head. “No. I’ll just have to wait it out.” 

“Wait  _what_ out?” 

Her smile was faint and mysterious. “My ride home.” She flipped her sunglasses up to the top of her head and met his eyes. “Are you hungry? I haven’t eaten and I could really go for something.”

“Oh. Uh, sure. There’s a diner around the corner; it's cheap too.” 

“Yeah, time’s are tough,” she mused thoughtfully. “I’m renting a room not far from here. Should’ve seen the look they gave me.” She laughed under her breath and rolled her eyes. “There was a whole spiel about how young ladies like myself should be back home or already hitched to a husband or staying in some respectable establishment elsewhere.”

“People like to talk. And this neighborhood isn’t always the safest...” He pursed his lips. “How far do you live? I’ll walk you home after.” 

“You’re sweet. But I don’t need a bodyguard. I  _do_ need someone to eat with though.” She quickened her steps when she spotted the diner and took his hand to lead him inside. Her fingers were warm and soft and he thought their hands might be just about the same size. She slid into a booth across from him and grabbed up a menu. “Get whatever you like, I’m buying.” Before he could argue, she said, “You helped me out of a jam twice already. A burger’s not going to send me into the red.” 

“I suppose...” 

“Don’t tell me you think a girl can’t pay for food.” She eyed him over the menu. “Women are just as capable as men.”

“Of course they are. That’s not it. It’s just...” He squirmed in his seat. “I can pay for it. I’m... I’m no bum.” 

Her expression softened then. “I never said you were.” 

“Okay.” He drummed his fingers against the edge of the table. “So... Are you gonna tell me who it is you’re running away from?” 

“I did tell you. Nameless thugs.” She tucked her hair back. “I didn’t stop to ask their details. I just ran.” 

“But why are you running at all?” 

“Unforeseen circumstances.”

He snorted. “Anyone ever tell you you’re full of it?” 

She laughed, loud and open. “My mother, my whole childhood.” She shook her head. “I’m not trying to bullshit you, honestly. I just... It’s hard to explain without sounding crazy.” 

“This whole situation is crazy,” he muttered under his breath. 

“What's so crazy about a girl going to you for help? Worked just fine both times I did it.” 

His shifted awkwardly in his seat. “Most people don’t see me and think that’s the guy that’s gonna save ‘em.”

Darcy shrugged. “I knew you would help. It was an easy decision to make.”

“ _How?_ ” he wondered. “We never met before. So how’d you know?”

“Maybe I just know a good heart when I see one.” 

Before he could answer, the waitress was there to take their orders and the conversation was temporarily tabled. As soon as she was gone though, he returned his attention to her. “There’s something you’re not telling me.” 

She grinned. “I imagine there’s a lot of things. We only just met, remember?” 

He sighed, pursing his lips. “Not sure I understand you.”

“Not much to understand.” 

“I doubt that.” He stared at her, lips painted a cherry red and her eyeliner winged prettily. “So if you don’t mind me askin’... You seem pretty well off, you weren’t too worried about buying food or the room you’re renting... Why  _not_ stay in one of those reputable houses? It’d be safer, at least.”

Darcy shrugged, smiling briefly at the waitress that dropped off their cups of tea. “I like Brooklyn... Reminds me of home.” 

“Where  _is_ home?” 

“You’re like a dog with a bone, you know that? Got a question for everything.” 

He slumped a little. “Sorry. I’m not trying to pry.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, you are, but I get it. Strange girl kisses you out of nowhere, keeps showing up and uses you to keep herself safe. Not many who could resist a mystery like that.” 

“Never said you were strange...”

“Wouldn’t blame you if you thought I was.” She dropped her chin to her upturned hand and gazed out the window a moment. When she looked back at him, there was still a little wistfulness in her eyes. “Tell me about yourself, Steve. What do you do for fun?”

“Paint, mostly. I draw some too, but I’m still gettin’ the hang of it. Go out to the pictures sometimes, when I can save up some money. Me and Buck went to Coney Island last month, that was fun.” He half-smiled, nodding. 

“I’ve never been,” she said, shaking her head. “Maybe we’ll go together some time.”

“I- I’d like that.” His brow furrowed. “I’m worried though. I know you’re avoiding it, but if someone’s really chasing you...”

“A few someones,” she admitted. “I’ll be fine. Always am.” 

That didn’t make him feel any better. “This happen to you a lot?”

She let out a tiny laugh. “Well, I live a very complicated life, and I know a lot of very important people. My best friend, she’s one of the smartest people you’ll ever meet. Some people don’t  _approve_ , I guess you could say. Fear of the unknown and all that. Anyway, easier to get to me than her, so... they try.”

“Is that what’s going on now?” 

“No. Not this time. This is...” She paused, her nose wrinkled. “You remember when you asked if I had a fella?” 

He nodded, fingers tightening on the edge of the table and disappointment already welling up. 

“I... I know someone. He has a lot of enemies. Sometimes they like to send him a message, and they think using me will have a bigger effect.” Her lips twist into a smirk, but it’s more angry than mirthful. “They might’ve underestimated me.”

“Have a feeling a lot of people do.” 

Her eyes raised to meet his. “Sometimes. Sometimes I use it to my advantage.” Her head tipped, staring at him searchingly. “I bet you can relate.”

He laughed under his breath. “I don’t know if people underestimate or if I  _over_ estimate.” 

“I think you’re a lot more than even  _you_ give yourself credit for.” 

Warmth flushed his cheeks and he ducked his eyes. After a moment, he gathered up his courage to ask, “The fella they’re after you for...”

“We’re not together,” she said, catching on. “A few times I thought...  _maybe_. But then, he’d get skittish, pull back, said it just wasn’t the right time.” She shrugged. “We’re friends though. Good friends.” Her mouth twitched, as she muttered, “No fondue for two.”

His brow furrowed, not understanding the last bit, but he shook it off, instead focusing on the first part. “So you’re... unattached?” 

“I don’t know. Am I? Does this count as a date?” Her eyes fluttered teasingly. “Are we going steady, Steve Rogers?” 

“You’ve got time for dating while you’re on the run?” he joked, but his heart was beating just a little too fast. 

Her smile was slow and sincere. “I’m here with you right now, aren’t I?” 

The food arrived then, drawing their attention away, but there was something hopeful growing in his gut. 

As Darcy cut her burger in half for easier eating, she said, “So tell me about Coney Island. You ride any roller coasters...?” 

“The Cyclone.” He cringed then. “Wasn’t my finest moment after though...”

Darcy chuckled. “The speed or the height that got you?” 

“Speed, I think. I don’t mind heights so much.” 

Her lips twitched. “Yeah? See yourself jumping off any cliffs or planes in the future? Real daredevil type.”

He laughed shortly. “Wouldn’t that be something.” 

Her smile took on that funny mysterious look again. “Yeah. Wouldn’t it though?” 

They ate their meal with companionable chit chat. He told her more about his trip to Coney Island and Bucky and growing up around Brooklyn. Darcy was a good listener, eager to hear all the stories about his neighborhood and his ma and what kind of trouble he and Bucky got into. 

He was halfway through telling her about a fight in an alleyway nearby when he realized she’d pushed her plate toward him and he was polishing off her fries. “Did you want any more...?” he worried. “I didn’t mean to take so many.” 

“It’s fine. I was full and you weren’t. Happy to share.” She nodded her chin forward. “Go ahead and finish ‘em. Then you can walk me back to my place.” 

He considered leaving the fries, but he was still a little hungry and they were particularly tasty. So he finished them up and slid out of the booth as she was paying, briefly distracted by all the bills in her wallet. As soon as she put it away and they stepped out of the diner, he warned her quietly, “You shouldn’t keep so much on you. Not in a neighborhood like this.” 

Darcy smiled. “Who’s gonna know?” She hooked her arm through his and started them down the sidewalk.

“You stand out,” he told her, tucking a hand in his pocket.

“How’s that?” She drew her sunglasses down to cover her eyes.

“Your clothes are new and you smell good, not perfume good but soap good. You’re clean and pretty and... And you stand out down here.” 

Darcy looked down at herself, her brow furrowed. “How can you tell my clothes are new?”

“They’re bright.” And soft, he thought to himself. Not rough like his clothes had grown over the years, or even started out since fabric was expensive and they only had so much money to spare. “People down here are struggling. Can’t blame ‘em for it. But sometimes they do things, reckless things, and other people get hurt in the process.” He looked up at her, serious and worried. “You need to be careful.” 

Darcy covered his arm with her hand and rubbed it soothingly. “I will. I promise.” 

The place she was staying wasn’t the finest, not even close, and he frowned at the old building, with some suspect people hanging around the front. 

“It’s got a good lock on the door and I don’t go out after night,” she said knowingly. 

He let out a little sigh. “Sorry. You know what you’re doing. I just...”

“Worry. Yeah. I know.” She turned to face him better, her eyes searching his face. “If my ride home doesn’t show soon, I’m sure we’ll see each other again.”

“Hopefully not while you’re on the run.” He tucked his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

“Here’s hoping.” She leaned forward then, pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and then absently rubbed at his lips with her thumb. “Just in case they do show up... Thanks for the save.” 

With a farewell wink, she turned on her heel and walked away, and he let out a wistful sigh of his own. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Things might’ve gone a little sideways...”

“Things might’ve gone a little sideways...”

Steve paused mid-way across the apartment foyer and raised his head to see Darcy sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She had a fat lip, a bruised cheek, and dried blood under her nose. 

“ _Darcy_.” He hurried toward her, falling into a crouch and catching her chin with his fingers. “They caught up to you.” 

“Briefly,” she said, wincing as his thumb rubbed over her lip. “It looks worse than it is. Anyway, I got away, but they know where my room is now, so...” 

“You’ll stay here,” he decided, and then shook his head. “I mean, if you want to. I don’t want to presume...” 

“I’m sitting on your steps for a reason, Steve." She tried to smile, but he could see the strain around her eyes. “I was already presuming.” 

He sighed, taking her elbow to help her stand. “You’re sure you’re okay? There’s no one you can go to?” 

“I’m looking at him.” She met his eyes, brow raised. 

He felt his breath leave him so quick it doubled him over into a coughing fit. Embarrassment made his face red just as much as the force of his coughing. Darcy rubbed his back, the heel of her hand making circles between his shoulder blades. 

“It’s all right, catch your breath. There’s no hurry,” she told him. 

It took him a few minutes to get himself under control and wipe the spittle from his chin. His chest burned and his shoulders ached and his eyes were ducked to avoid her face. 

“We’re a pair, huh?” She looped her arm around his waist. “You got any tea? Your throat’s probably burning from all that coughing.”

He nodded, his throat too raw to speak just yet, and he led them up the stairs, his arm reaching out carefully to wrap around her waist. He glanced up, but she didn’t seem to mind. Or maybe she didn’t notice. Either way, she let him, and they climbed the three floors to his level together. She took a few breaks along the way, claiming she was wiped from the earlier fight, but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was just an excuse because he was wheezing so bad. She didn’t say anything though, just leaned against the rail and waited a few minutes before they started up again. 

Eventually, they were at his apartment, and he dug his keys out to let them in. She walked inside like she was familiar with it, kicking her shoes off by the door and moving toward his kitchen. “I’ll make you some tea,” she said.

He walked after her to tell her which tin he kept it in, but then watched curiously as she picked the middle of the three, like she’d known all along. She put a pot to boil on the stove and fished out two old, chipped mugs for them. He watched her as he sat at the table, fluttering around the kitchen, pouring them each a cup of tea and adding exactly one and a half teaspoons of sugar. They didn’t have a whole lot, given how things were being rationed lately, but there was enough there for him and Buck to last the week. She didn’t add anything to hers, just brought the cups over and placed his in front of him. 

“Just how I like it,” he said, his brow furrowed thoughtfully.

She stared at the mug a moment and then smiled. “It’ll help your throat?” 

“Should.” He sipped at his tea, watching her over the rim of the cup. “Should put something on your face, bring down the swelling.”

She shrugged. “I’ll live.” 

“Still. Think we might have some ice.” He pushed his chair back from the table, legs scraping against the floor, and moved to the fridge. There wasn’t much inside and he found himself standing in front of it, worried she might see just how down on his luck he was. 

Darcy was staring down at her tea though, distracted. He pulled out some ice from the box and folded it in a cloth, bringing it back to give to her. She smiled absently and took it from him, pressing it to her sore cheek. 

“Here. You’ve got some blood...” He wet another rag and brought it back, taking up her chin so he wipe the blood away himself, using gentle strokes, just like his ma used to do for him after one of his many fights. He frowned as the blood washed away and her lip was still angry and swollen. “They really got you good...” 

“I gave it back to them two-fold,” she assured.

“Shouldn’t’ve had to.” He shook his head and retook his seat. “This fella they’re chasing you for. Is he even worth this? There’s gotta be an easier way.” 

Darcy stared at him a long moment, and then she reached out and covered his hand with hers, her fingers stroking over his knuckles. “He’s my friend. I think you know a thing or two about loyalty.”

“Sure. When it’s warranted. But where is he?” His chest burned with indignation. “If this is his fault, then why isn’t he here helping you?” 

Her lips quirked and she let her eyes fall for a moment. “I’m sure he’s doing what he can where he is.” Her fingers wrapped around his and squeezed. “Besides, I’ve got you, don’t I?”

He met her eyes, his heart thumping, and he nodded. “For as long as you need me.” 

Her eyes seemed a little brighter then, a little wet even. “Gonna hold you to that.”

Before he could ask her what was getting her upset, she shook her head. “It’s been a long night. Let’s change the subject to something different.” She perked up then. “Why don’t you show me some of your art?” 

“Oh. I-- I don’t know. It’s not that good...” he hedged, a flush breaking out over his neck. 

“Don’t be modest. I bet it’s great.” She pushed up from her chair. “C’mon. A few paintings. You can pick your favorites.” 

“Most of ‘em get sold off. A lot of what’s left is just stuff I’m working on. They’ll get sold too.” He shrugged, but stood to make his way down the hall to his room. “I’ll bring ‘em out. Just a couple though.” 

Darcy nodded and wandered over to the sitting room. They didn’t having much space, just enough for a couch, a small, frayed arm chair, a coffee table and a lamp. He liked to sit in the chair and draw most afternoons, and Bucky always took his coffee in the morning, half-sprawled on the couch before he had to head out to work. A beat up radio sat near the lamp, and while Steve was digging around for some of his better work, he heard static and then the faint noise of music follow. 

He paused for a moment, thought about what Darcy would look like in a dance hall, swinging around on his arm, and then he blinked the image away. Chances were, she’d go on back to her other fella and he’d have nothing but a few good memories to remember her by. 

He brought out two canvases, one nearly finished, and the other only halfway there. He found her sitting in the arm chair with the ice pressed to her cheek. Her legs were crossed, one foot bouncing to the radio. There were runs in her stockings, likely from the fight, and anger stirred up in his gut again. Whoever it was that was chasing her, he wanted to have a go at them himself. Judging by the redness of her knuckles, he was pretty sure she’d done a number on them without any help. 

Clearing his throat, he caught her attention and walked over, canvases in hand. “They’re not great...” 

She leaned forward, putting her tea aside and the ice down on the arm of the chair so she could reach for the paintings. Her brows hiked and her mouth fell open a little. “Liar. I knew they’d be beautiful...” Her eyes danced over every inch of the first canvas. “How do you know which colors to use? They’re all so vibrant...” 

He paused, walked around to stand at her shoulder, hands tucked in the pockets of his pants. “Sometimes I guess, or just use what looks right next to each other. They’re all pretty dull looking to me, can’t tell most colors from the rest, but... Must be something there. They keep buying ‘em.” 

Darcy looked up at him, her face bright. “Yeah, it’s called talent, Rogers. Don’t sell yourself short.” 

His lips quirked. “I  _am_  short.” 

She snorted. “You’re taller than me.” 

“Not by much.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Who said I needed ‘much’?” 

He shifted his feet. “Darcy--”

The front door swung open then and Bucky walked in, letting out a long, heavy sigh. “Hey, you’re home. Good. Thought you’d still be out chasin’ your...” He trailed off, brows hiked as he found Darcy sitting in the arm chair, attention still on the paintings. “Oh. See we got company...” 

Steve nodded. “Yeah. Darcy ran into some trouble...” 

“Sounds familiar,” Bucky snorted.

Grinning, Darcy looked up and over at him. “You must be Bucky. I’ve heard good things.” She held a hand out for him to shake. “Darcy Lewis.” 

“Nice to meet you. I, uh, heard good things too.” He smirked at Steve, who rolled his eyes. “Quite the lip you got there, doll.”

“You should see the other guy.” 

“Yeah?” He grinned, amused. “You’re a regular brawler?” 

Her eyes seemed to twinkle. “When it’s necessary. I was trained by some pretty talented people... Back alley brawlers turned soldier types.” 

He hummed. “Guessin’ they’re not around or you wouldn’t be in this mess then, huh?” 

Her expression softened and she stared up at Bucky with a strange sort of affection, not unlike how Rebecca used to when she was a little kid and her big brother could do no wrong. “They do what they can.” 

“They should be doing more,” Steve grumbled. “You’ve been running away from these guys for weeks now. What if the next time they catch up, you can’t get away?” 

Darcy shook her head. “I’m not too worried.” 

The noise he made was pure frustration, and one he keenly remembered Bucky making a time or two when he wouldn’t listen to reason. 

Not the least bit put out, Darcy just smiled up at him. “This one’s my favorite,” she said, holding up the half-finished one.

“It’s not done yet.” 

“That’s what I like.” She turned her gaze toward it once more. “When you don't know what’s coming, your imagination has to fill in the rest.”

He watched her a moment, the way her hair fell against her cheek and how her thumbs rubbed the edges of the canvas to get a feel for the dried paint. Her expression was soft, eyes distant, like she was caught in a memory, and his fingers twitched. He wondered if she’d let him paint her. 

Darcy yawned then, shaking her head and blinking. “Sorry. Long day.” 

“It’s fine. You should rest. I’ll get some blankets.”

“You don’t have to...” 

“It gets cold. You’ll need them.” 

Steve made his way down the hall and could hear Bucky following at his heels. He stripped a couple blankets off his bed, but when he reached for a third, Bucky intervened. “She can have some of mine. You need yours.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“You hear yourself? Hardly know this girl, but you’re two peas in a pod. A small,  _cold_ pod if you don’t let me help.” 

He sighed, nodding his head. 

Steve followed him into the adjacent room, folding the blankets in his arms while Bucky grabbed a third. “You know what this is, right?”

Steve frowned. “What  _what_ is?”

“This. You and Darcy.” He grinned. "It’s karma.”

“How’s that?”

“All those years I spent chasing after you, worrying what trouble you might get into, and now you’ve got a girl you’re sweet on who’s just as reckless as you are.” 

“’m not sweet on her,” he mumbled, glancing at the door and worrying their voices were carrying. 

At Bucky’s unconvinced snort, Steve looked back at him and flushed. “Doesn't matter anyway. She’s got a guy.” 

He arched a skeptical brow. “You sure about that?” 

“They’re not... They aren’t together, but she has feelings for him. I can tell.” 

“Feelings don’t mean they’re exclusive. And she obviously likes you too.”

“You think?” he asked, trying to tamp down on the hopeful burn in his chest. 

“Yeah, I do. Only gotta see how she looks at you to tell.” He offered the third blanket, folded up right, and placed it on top of his. “So I say, too bad for the other guy. Show her you’re the better choice.” 

Steve’s shoulders slumped. “It’s not that simple, Buck.”

“Sure it is, if you let it be.” He clapped Steve’s shoulder and nudged him toward the door. “Don’t worry so much. Just go get the girl.” 

Steve nodded jerkily and stumbled out of the room. He tried to take Bucky’s words to heart, to come up with some way to let Darcy knows his intentions. That he liked her and he thought maybe they should go on a date sometime. A real one, where he’d pay and maybe they’d go dancing after. But when he stepped out into the living room, Darcy was curled up on the couch, her head on a pillow and her eyes closed. She was snoring faintly and her legs were drawn up close to her. 

Smiling to himself, he walked over and unfolded the blankets to drape across her. He took up the melting ice and her empty tea cup and brought them to the sink before he took one last look at her and then walked down the hall to his own room. 

Maybe tomorrow he’d have better luck. They could get breakfast and talk it out. It wasn’t a half bad idea. Only when he woke up, she was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “[Well, this is awkward...](http://sarcasticfina.tumblr.com/post/137981257357)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **prompt** : [credit](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

“Well, this is awkward...”

Steve was on his way out, his shoulders slumped with disappointment. Darcy had slipped out at some point in the middle of the night and he had no idea when he’d see her again. It was beginning to dawn on him that as much as Bucky thought he and Darcy were meant for each other, life was telling him different. It seemed like every time he got close to her, she slipped out of reach.

He’d just pulled the door open, intent on getting some fresh air and perspective, when he found her standing on the other side of it, bag in hand. 

“What...?” 

She smiled awkwardly, apologetically, and then held up her bag. “I might’ve snuck back into my place for my things... I figured the chances of them being awake and waiting on me this early were slim.” 

“ _Darcy_...” Steve reached for her, gently pulling her through the door and closing it behind her. “You could’ve been hurt!” 

“I already am hurt.” She pointed to her fat lip. “Anyway, what else was I supposed to do? All my clothes were in that room.”

Feeling a headache come on, he rubbed the space between his eyebrows. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re reckless?”

She grinned. “Yes. Multiple people. But I have a feeling you’ve been told the same.”

He cleared his throat, and turned on his heel so she wouldn’t see the flush climbing his face. “Are you hungry? I haven’t had breakfast yet.” He also didn’t have much in his cupboards or fridge, which made him seriously regret asking. Usually, he skipped breakfast and tried to get by on a small lunch and dinner.

“Sure. You wanna get something at that diner we went to before? I’m craving eggs and hashed browns and, _ooh_ , sausages…”

His stomach gave an agreeable grumble, but his wallet said different.

“I’ll buy,” she suggested. “To make up for my disappearing act. Which, you have to admit, I’m getting pretty good at.”

“I’m not sure I should really encourage that,” he murmured, turning on his heel to face her once more. “So you’re staying now, though? With us? Or… maybe we could get you set up in one of those reputable houses, if you like.”

Darcy shrugged, crossing the room to lay her bag down at the foot of the arm chair. “I’m happy here. Your couch isn’t the worst to sleep on.”

Snorting, he raised an eyebrow at her. “Now you’re just lying. I’ve slept on that couch, and it wasn’t any picnic.”

Darcy smirked at him. “You offering to share yours then?”

There were many times in his life that Steve had wished he could be as effortlessly smooth with women as Bucky, and this was absolutely one of those times. “I…” He trailed off, his throat suddenly uncomfortably tight.

“Careful, doll, you’ll break his brain with talk like that.” Bucky swung into the room, suspenders hanging off his hips instead of his shoulders, his shirt untucked from his pants, and a crooked grin across his obnoxiously handsome face.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“Nah, I’m kinda fond of the lug,” Bucky agreed, walking to the tea bag tin. “You two gettin’ breakfast?”

“We are.” Darcy tucked a loose curl behind her ear. “You wanna join? Call it a thank you for letting me crash on your couch.”

Bucky looked back at her and took a glance at Steve. “Wouldn’t wanna interrupt...”

“Not interrupting. Steve’s told me enough about you I feel like I already know you.” She grinned then, seeming almost amused. “Come on, I’ve heard most of your embarrassing stories, maybe you can tell me some of Steve’s.”

Perking up, Bucky grinned. “Now there’s a pitch. All right, where we headed?”

“There’s a diner Steve took me to yesterday. Nice place. Reminds me of back home. Had a diner just like it.” She walked to the door then, and looked back at them over her shoulder. “Coming?”

Steve nodded a little jerkily and quickly moved to follow. Bucky ambled just behind him, pulling his suspenders up as he went.

It wasn’t until they were outside and making their way down the sidewalk that Bucky wondered, “So where _is_ home?”

“Farther away than I’d like.” Hooking her arm through Steve’s, she tipped her head back to see Bucky better. “So? Tell me the juicy stuff.”

He raised an eyebrow. “How juicy are we talkin’?”

She grinned. “How juicy are you willing to get?”  

Chuckling under his breath, he gave Steve’s shoulder a rough pat. “Enough to get this guy anxious.”

“ _Perfect_.”

Sighing, Steve shook his head. “Never should’a introduced you two.”

“You kidding? I think me and Darcy here are gonna get on great,” Bucky decided, smirking.

“Lucky me.” Darcy squeezed Steve’s arm and leaned into him. “Now I get to hear all your dirty secrets.”

“And here I am, still not sure what any of yours are,” he muttered back.

With a shrug, she said, “I heard ‘mystery’ is an attractive quality in a girl.”

“Pretty sure you have enough attractive qualities; you don’t need to add anymore.”

Her head fell back as she laughed. “You’re getting better at flirting with me, Rogers.”

His mouth hitched up at the corner. “Keeping track of my progress?”

“I am.” She nodded, turning to look up at him. “I better be careful, or one day you’re gonna sweep me right off my feet.”

Smiling, he said, “Here’s hoping.”

Darcy stared back at him, and for a moment, Steve felt the rest of the world just sort of fade out around them. She was so pretty, with her painted lips and her big, bright eyes. She still had some bruising from her fight, but she’d covered a lot of it up with make-up, he could only tell because they were standing so close to each other. He was reminded suddenly of the first time they met, of how easy it was for her to just lean up and plant one on him, and then a few dozen more. And he wondered if maybe they’d get a chance to do that again.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Bucky called, standing a few feet back, by the door to the diner. “We eating, or what?”

Steve startled, and felt the tips of his ears warm. But Darcy just smiled wider, and pivoted them to walk back toward the door.

“Way to ruin a moment, Barnes,” she joked as they walked through the door.

With a wink to Steve, Bucky patted his shoulder and said, “Stevie can make it up to you later.”

She grinned back at him over her shoulder. “I’ll hold him to that.”

Bucky smirked. “Good.”


End file.
